


Look the Other Way 视而不见

by akito_na



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Historical Accuracy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akito_na/pseuds/akito_na
Summary: 有些东西你不去承认，它便从未存在。





	Look the Other Way 视而不见

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：涉及第二、三季剧透，主要人物死亡。

“他会把你杀了，或者更糟。”

“除开罗马，我毫无归处。”

Leonardo咬紧后槽牙，拼命阻止下一句话从齿间溢出。离开罗马。留下。去佛罗伦萨。和我。他转头望向水花翻滚的海面，浓黑如墨一般的血盆大口，一眼望不见水底。

那人了然地笑笑，海风吹乱了过长的头发。Leonardo从未见过那人这般不修边幅的模样，又或是曾几何时裸露过如此大片的皮肤。他想起被架上祭台前那个肮脏潮湿的地下监狱，血污与汗水遍布身躯的每一个角落。那时的Leonardo一闪而过的念头，自己似乎不并介意咬上那些腥咸的健壮肌肉。不知怎么的，他觉得那时的Riario也不会介意。

船板间滲着海浪的腥气。那人转身离开，拐杖敲在甲板上，咚，咚。

如果上帝存在，Leonardo愤怒地握紧了拳头，指甲嵌进掌心里。如果他该死的存在。

*

“你知道吗，”疯癫的伯爵如是说着，“他景慕你。”

Leonardo的背脊僵硬了一瞬，那人疯狂地大笑着，仿佛眼睁睁地看着小鼠步入蛇窝。

“他爱你。”

那人手腕上有着狰狞的伤疤，Leonardo转过头去，往药剂里多加了一克木炭碎屑。

*

有些东西你不去承认，它便从未存在。这些年里Leonardo画过无数张人像素描，Nico偶尔前来探望，临走时在灰烬里捡到没有烧尽的羊皮纸，惊愕得说不出话来。

*

直到紧握炭笔的手指疲惫得开始抽搐，他背着Sophia跟Zoroaster去了趟罗马。第二次潜入梵蒂冈比第一次困难了十倍有余，那人熟谂他的一切技巧，却在Leonardo当面摘下假发时哑然失笑。

“你永远让我惊叹，大艺术家。”

他没有亲吻那人的戒指。他亲吻了其他的一切地方。

天明时的朝阳像金色的纱线，罩在那人侧脸的轮廓上。那人的呼吸平稳而安详，Leonardo盯着不断起伏的赤裸胸膛。银色的十字架挂在颈间，随着侧卧的睡姿掉在床单上。他想他可以留下，罗马里永远缺一个工程师，他想他可以来这儿酿酒，画画，教书，又或者只是经年累月地待在房间里。

Sophia焦急地抓着他的肩膀，质问着他突兀的失踪与出现；Zoroaster盯着自己的鞋尖，一言不发。

*

他在河水里一遍一遍洗去了衬衣上残存的乳香味*，却在每日濒临入梦的一刻被香气淹没。他逼自己一张一张画了更多的素描，手指抽搐也不停歇。纸张焚烧时燃起熊熊的火焰，Leonardo别过脸去，移开视线。

*

他把衬衣也烧掉了。他没有再去罗马。

*

谣言纷纷扬扬地从四周兴起，Leonardo拒绝相信任何人。残暴的旧教皇是如何仍旧有人为他忠心耿耿，Leonardo不得而知。又或者只是人们假借上帝的名义行烙下种种恶行。

“主说，你们要防备假先知，他们到你们这里来，外面披着羊皮，里面却是残暴的狼。”

Leonardo已经习惯了那人的声音如影随形，他揉着惺忪的睡眼，在床上翻了个身。“闭嘴，大清早的。”

那人在Leonardo脑海中轻笑。

*

消息是小Nico带来的。忠诚，善良，可爱，双颊带着苹果粉色的小Nico。人们现在开始尊称他为马基亚维利。伟大的马基亚维利。智慧的马基亚维利。Leonardo有时在他身上惊鸿一瞥见自己的影子，更多时候看见的却是另一个人。

“你索要的是那个男孩的仰慕。而我，我教会他生存。”

“哈哈，”他反驳，“可他依旧爱我。”

“啊，”那人扯起嘴角，若有所思地盯着他，“所以我们开始比这个了吗？”

伟大的马基亚维利此刻咬紧嘴唇站在画室中央，脸色苍白一片，眼圈泛着青红。“九名刺客，”Nico说，“他们在宫殿里发现了他的尸体，倒挂在教堂的穹顶上。”

那个金发的少年像是一下年轻了十岁，像极了Leonardo第一眼瞧见他的模样，那个紧张地开口请求Leonardo教导的小男孩，瘦弱的身躯抖个不停。

Leonardo没有停下手里极速挥舞的画笔，大片大片的红色油彩蔓延开来。

“我赢了。”那人得意地说。

“闭嘴。” Leonardo死死地攥着画笔，木头倒刺扎进掌心里。血液顺着笔杆流下来，跟红色的油彩混成一块。

如果上帝存在。Leonardo愤怒地握紧了拳头。如果他该死的存在。

那人耸耸肩。

 

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> *注1：以下内容来自维基百科。1488年，45岁的Riario伯爵被9名剑客刺杀身亡，尸体吊在宫殿穹顶内。当时的达芬奇36岁，此后的二十余年内辗转米兰、曼图亚、威尼斯等地，随后回到弗洛伦萨，直至61岁时才动身前往罗马，作了3年短暂停留。
> 
> *注2：弥撒中一般所用香料。


End file.
